Blood, Lust, and Bubbles
by Elf Princess Bloom
Summary: When Draco becomes severely depressed, he discovers that the one he thought he hated most might be the only one who can save him. WARNING rated R for HD slash and cutting.
1. The Healing Process

DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling owns everything but the concept of this fic. No money is being made. Please leave reviews.  
  
WARNING: It's rated R for a reason! This chapter involves self mutilation and slightly detailed guy on guy action. Please don't flame us... if you can't handle cutting or homosexual relationships, don't bother reading this.  
  
Slowly dragging the tiny blade across the surface of his skin, breaking it without so much as a flinch or a shudder. Silently watching as the blood flow grows steady. Carefully placing his arm in a sinkful of cold water, gazing at the tiny wisps of crimson that emerged from the wound.  
  
This was his life. He didn't remember when it had first started, all he knew was that he couldn't stop, and, more importantly, he didn't want to. He harboured a grim fascination with this addiction, so much so that he didn't think of it as a problem, but a simple relief to the everyday stresses of real life.  
  
He drained the sink and summoned a towel to dry his arm off, then slid down the wall to sit on the floor, observing his scars. There were so many of them; some old, some new, all of them remaining unnoticed. The first couple times he had cut himself, he worried that someone might see them, and he would be put away. No one ever saw them, because they didn't want to, so after awhile he had stopped trying to hide them.  
  
He gazed up nonchalantly as the door to the prefect's bathroom opened, and in walked the person he least wanted to see. "Potter," he drawled, acknowledging the other boy.  
  
"What are you doing in here, Malfoy?" Harry asked quietly, his eyes darting from the blood spattered sink, to the razor blade on the floor, and finally to the towel around Draco's wrist.  
  
"Arts and crafts, want to join me?" Draco smirked, "you're in luck, I was just about to start on the macaroni pictures."  
  
He struggled to stand, but suddenly became dizzy and started to slide back down. Harry rushed forward to help him, lifting Draco easily to his feet.  
  
"Well, there goes Potter, playing the hero again. Can't even stop yourself from helping the enemy, can you?" Draco mumbled, half bitterly, and half gratefully.  
  
"Come on, I'll help you to the Hospital Wing," Harry said wearily, ignoring the previous statement.  
  
"I don't want to go to the Hospital Wing."  
  
"You have to, you're hurt."  
  
"It's just a scratch," Draco insisted stubbornly.  
  
"It still has to be cleaned."  
  
"So, you could do it for me."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You are still taking those Mediwizard classes, aren't you?"  
  
Harry looked uncomfortable, "Well, yes, but you really should have a professional..."  
  
"I trust you Potter, now get on with it."  
  
"Fine," Harry muttered through gritted teeth, and began mumbling various spells and charms until the cut was nothing more than a memory. "Done," he announced, looking proudly at Draco.  
  
"I was rather hoping to keep the scar..." Draco started, looking mournfully at his wrist, "I had a name picked out for it and everything."  
  
"You ungrateful git," Harry seethed, apalled at Draco's reaction.  
  
"I never said I was ungrateful Potter. You did a splendid job, thank you," Draco replied, and did something Harry had never seen him do before. He broke into a wide grin, no smirking or twitching of the upper lip involved.  
  
Harry returned the smile, feeling more at ease with the boy now than any other time since they'd known each other. "Just out of morbid curiosity..."  
  
"What was I going to name it?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Well, this one is particularly large, so I'm pretty sure I would have christened it Goyle, had you given me the chance."  
  
"Why, exactly? If you don't mind my asking."  
  
"I name all my scars after people who cause me pain," Draco replied solemnly.  
  
Harry looked shocked, "But I thought he was your friend?"  
  
Draco frowned, "No, he's just there to remind me that I have no friends. Not real ones, anyway."  
  
They both looked down at the ground as an uncomfortable silence filled the room. Finally, Draco moved toward the door, "I'll just be leaving now, because I'm sure you didn't come in here to play doctor."  
  
Not five seconds later he poked his head back in the door, "Potter?"  
  
Harry looked up, "Yes?"  
  
"Thanks." With that he was gone again, leaving Harry to some interesting thoughts. Maybe Malfoy wasn't so bad after all.  
  
After a moment of surveying the room, he had a change of heart, "The bloody prat left me to clean up his mess," he mumbled aloud, to no one in particular.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
"Harry, where have you been all this time? You were supposed to meet me by the lake 15 minutes ago!" Hermione started, approaching her friend in the hallway.  
  
"I... I had to get something from... the library," he stuttered quickly.  
  
She gave him a strange look before continuing, "I need to talk to you about Ron. He's been ignoring me lately and...what's that on your shirt? It looks like blood."  
  
Harry gasped and looked down. He hadn't noticed that some of Draco's blood had gotten on him when he'd tried to help him up. His vain attempts at trying to cover it up only made Hermione more suspicious.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing, I just ran into... something," he finished lamely.  
  
"What kind of something?"  
  
"Errr..." he looked down at his shirt, then back up at her, "the sharp kind."  
  
"Right, well I figured that much, but I was looking for a more specific answer."  
  
"It was ahh... quill. Yes, that's it, a quill," he nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"Quills aren't that sharp."  
  
"I know that! It was a sugar quill, a stale one. A piece broke off and it was rather sharp."  
  
"So... let me get this straight. You ran into a stale sugar quill, and it somehow made you bleed, even though your shirt's not ripped, and it didn't pierce the skin?"  
  
"Err... yes?"  
  
He was saved more criticism by Ron, who chose that moment to appear around the corner. "There you guys are! I've been looking for you everywhere. Let's go, it's dinner time."  
  
Harry gave a relieved sigh, which, thankfully, nobody seemed to notice.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Things at Hogwarts were subtley different after the confrontation between Harry and Draco. The Gryffindors and Slytherins as a whole still hated and fought with each other, but Harry and Draco treated each other with a respect that shocked those who noticed.  
  
Every now and then Harry would enter the Prefect's bathroom to find Draco in much the same situation he'd been in the first time. On these occasions Harry would heal him, amidst polite conversation. Afterward neither of them would mention anything about it, and it soon became a ritual that they both looked forward to.  
  
The things they talked about usually had nothing to do with why Draco was hurting himself. However, they didn't need to, because Harry eventually figured out why on his own. Draco was lonely.  
  
It didn't take a brain surgeon to figure out that his father didn't have time for him, and his mother didn't exactly look like the warm friendly type. Draco had confessed once that the only reason he kept Crabbe and Goyle around was to make himself look tough. Pansy and Blaise, the reigning queens of Slytherin gave him plenty of attention, due to his good looks and charm, but if a time came when he needed to confide in somebody, they were never around.  
  
The next day Harry strolled into the bathroom to find Draco with the razor to his wrist, although he hadn't cut yet. They stared at each other a moment, before Harry got impatient, "Well, what are you waiting for?"  
  
"I can't do it if you're watching," the other boy whined.  
  
Harry sighed, "Fine, do you want to go for a walk instead, then?"  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
The two boys walked in silence for awhile, exploring the many hallways of Hogwarts. It didn't take long, however, for them to start talking. The topic this time, was girls they had been with. On this subject, they both had much to talk about, being two of the most popular boys in school, whether they liked it or not.  
  
"So tell me, Potter, have you and Granger ever..."  
  
"Me and Hermione?" Harry laughed, "no, we're just friends. Besides, I couldn't shag her if I wanted to, she's too far gone for Ron," he paused, "well Malfoy, I've told you all about my sex life, now it's your turn."  
  
Draco shrugged nonchalantly, and started counting names off on his fingers, "Blaise, Pansy, Lavender, both the Patil twins... not at the same time, of course, and some ah... others I'd rather not mention," Draco blushed.  
  
Harry smirked, "You have to tell me now, I'm just dieing to know."  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"I think you should."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Draco mumbled something incoherent and blushed a deeper shade of red.  
  
"What was that? It kind of sounded like you said Milicent Bulstrode," Harry said, laughing as if this was the funniest thing in the world.  
  
Draco remained silent and looked down at the ground.  
  
Once Harry realized that Draco wasn't laughing as well, Harry looked up, his eyes shining with genuine fear, "You... you're joking, right?" Harry grabbed his friend by the shoulders, shaking him slightly, "Please tell me you're joking."  
  
"Would you believe me if I told you I was young and I needed the money?" Draco replied feebly.  
  
"No, because your still young, and you belong to one of the richest families in the Wizarding world."  
  
"Fine. We have this party once a month in the Slytherin Common room. It usually ends with half the people passing out and the other half puking their guts out in some random toilet."  
  
"Doesn't Snape ever notice?" Harry interrupted.  
  
"Who do you think funds these parties? He does it to assure that we all behave and stay out of his hair."  
  
"Wow, wish McGonagall was like that."  
  
"May I continue? As I was saying, we all get drunk and... things happen... little accidents."  
  
"The sleeping with Milicent Bulstrode kind of accident is not little, Draco"  
  
Draco's face was flushed redder than ever now.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, blushing? I must have stumbled into an alternate universe," Harry smirked.  
  
"You're one to talk," Draco brightened up suddenly, an evil glint coming into his eye, "you blushed harder than me yesterday when Colin Creevey got up in front of the entire school and announced the grand opening of the official Harry Potter fan club."  
  
"That was just a joke!" Harry cried indignantly, now blushing as well.  
  
"Right, that's why half the first years were wearing 'I Heart Potter' badges, and Colin and Ginny were selling memberships at lunch," Draco said, trying not to laugh.  
  
They were now halfway down the steps, and Harry spun around quickly, although he too was smiling. "Shut up Malfoy, it's not funny," with that he lightly punched Draco on the shoulder.  
  
Draco returned the punch, causing Harry to lose balance. But before he could fall down the steps, Draco had a firm grasp on his wrist, and was jerking him up a little too roughly, so that he was thrown against the blond Slytherin.  
  
As Harry was there, leaning against Draco's chest and trying to catch his breath, Draco's mind was whirling with unexpected thoughts.  
  
Only one month ago, had Draco been in this situation, he would have felt like pushing Harry as far away as possible. Actually, he wouldn't have even bothered saving him in the first place. Now he felt like he never wanted to let go of the dark haired boy standing before him.  
  
The fact that he had almost fallen down the steps was only part of the reason Harry couldn't catch his breath. Draco was so close that when he turned his head slightly, a wisp of his hair fell out of place, brushing softly against Harry's cheek. He gazed up into the other boy's sparkling grey eyes, always so cold with malice, but now full with amusement and something else Harry couldn't quite grasp at the moment.  
  
Harry coughed suddenly, stepping away and running one hand through his tousled hair, "Uh, thanks Malfoy."  
  
Draco cleared his throat, "Well Potter, if you hadn't been so clumsy, we wouldn't be in this situation."  
  
"What situation?" Harry asked slyly.  
  
"Err... well the steps and the umm.. right yea the with.. umm well... it's geting late and.. uhhh.. I'll just be going now," Draco simply turned and walked up the stairs.  
  
Harry stood there for about a minute, scratching his head thoughtfully, before Draco was back again, "Ummm... my Common Room is down in the dungeon... so I'll just be heading down the steps this time."  
  
"See ya," Harry replied, before ascending the steps to his own Common Room.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
As the weeks flew by, Harry and Draco stopped meeting each other in the bathroom so much, but began to explore the other sights Hogwarts had to offer. They would simply pass each other in the hallway and decide to go for a walk, learning more and more about each other as their conversations grew deeper. Draco was now glad that he had someone to talk intimately with, and Harry was relieved to note that the scars on Draco's arm grew fainter and fainter, until there were no new cuts that he could see.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
One day, after a particularly brutal Quidditch practice, Harry decided to relax with a nice bubble bath. It was already dark as Harry strode to the Prefect's bathroom. As he opened the door, he was surprised to see that the bathtub was already full. He was about to leave, when he noticed no one was in there, so he decided to stay.  
  
He slowly undressed and lowered himself into the soothing bath water. After relaxing for awhile, Harry began to swim laps, disappearing in and out of the sea of bubbles.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Draco strolled lazily into the Prefect's bathroom, carrying the pajamas he had forgot earlier. He quickly began to undress, soon standing in only his boxers. As he hooked his thumbs into the hem, he hesitated, when a certain dark haired boy emerged at the edge of the bathtub. They looked at each other for an awkward moment before he unhooked his thumbs and layed his hands on his hips, "Potter, what the hell are you doing in my bubble bath?"  
  
"I didn't know! Your name wasn't on it!"  
  
"Well that's because it's a BUBBLE BATH!"  
  
"Fine!" Harry cried, standing ubruptly so that the entire upper half of his body had emerged from the water, "I'll just get out then!" He prepared to climb out.  
  
"Wait no, here's a towel!" Draco cried, covering his eyes and throwing Harry a warm fluffy towel.  
  
When he turned to look, Harry had his back to him and was just wrapping it around his waist, his back gleaming in the candle light, suds still clinging to his damp hair. Harry turned to look at him, "Are you happy now?" he asked with a bit of a smile.  
  
"I'd be more happy if I could take my bath," he replied with a pout.  
  
"Err... I think I should get dressed then."  
  
"Oh, right, I'll help you."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
Draco jumped slightly as he realized the full extent of his words, "I uh I mean... help you gather your clothes, not help you actually put them on, because that would be... uhhh.. well... yes, wrong and umm... I'll stop talking now."  
  
They both bent to pick up some of Harry's clothing, when their hands met, as they both reached for Harry's boxers. They both tried to stand up quickly, but their heads bumped together.  
  
"Sorry," Harry said, looking embarassed.  
  
He brushed the hair away from Draco's forehead to reveal a small red bump, his hand trailing down the length of Draco's face. Gazing at each other, Draco suddenly realized that he could no longer resist those brilliant green eyes, looking so longingly into his, and so without hesitation, he slowly leaned forward until their lips were pressed gently together. He could feel the heat between them now, and as the kiss grew stronger they both opened their mouths to let their tongues explore freely through one another's mouth. All the while, Harry's hand moved from the base of Draco's back to travel up his spine and finally tangle itelf in his soft white blond hair.  
  
Draco forcefully pushed Harry into the wall, not once seperating their mouths. Pressing his body closer to Harry's and placing his hands on the other boy's hips, Draco began to kiss more passionately, not noticing that Harry's towel was slowly slipping off. As they tried to switch to a more comfortable postion, Harry's towel finally gave way, dropping to the ground and completely exposing him.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________ END OF CHAPTER!!!!! yes, chapter, meaning there will be more, this is not the end. We do need reviews to sustain us as we slave over this fic however, so the more the merrier. Thank you and good night. 


	2. Slipping

DISCLAIMER: J.K.Rowling still owns all of it, and we are still not making any money from this. WARNING: Still very slashy, with cutting to a certain extent.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry pulled away for the first time since their lips had met and looked down. Draco took a step back, not yet noticing, and looked down as well. His eyes widened and he quickly looked back up, "Oh! Ummm... wow... uhhh.... I think I might have... well I need to... my rubber ducky!" he cried suddenly, "I left my rubber ducky in my bath robe! I gotta go."  
  
He blindly grabbed a pile of clothes and ran out the door while Harry tried to explain to him that his bath robe was in fact, in the bathroom.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
The next morning Harry found the courage to approach Draco at the Slytherin table.  
  
"Malfoy I need to uh... talk to you," he quickly changed his tone after recieving suspicious stares from the other people at the table, "Errr I mean I need to insult you over there... in the corner."  
  
Draco's eyes widened but he didn't betray any other sign of surprise, "No Potter, I can't think up any witty replies at the moment."  
  
"Come on, it's a really good one. And I'm sure you'll have no problem finding a lovely snarky comeback."  
  
"Fine," Draco said through gritted teeth, "but it better be a really good one."  
  
They quickly walked over to a corner of the room and began whispering heatedly, "Potter, I don't really want to talk about last night yet. I think it's best if we pretend it never happened," Draco hissed, looking around nervously.  
  
"That's not what I wanted to talk about Malfoy. When you left last night you accidentally took my boxers with you."  
  
"Can't you live without them? I think it might look a bit suspicious if somebody sees me handing you a pair of underwear!"  
  
"But they're my favorite pair! And I don't have many to begin with," Harry whined.  
  
"Alright... meet me in the bathroom after classes today. But make it quick."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Harry walked nervously to the bathroom, trying to keep his cool. Draco wanted to pretend as if the previous night had never happened, but Harry knew that he didn't really mean it, he was just scared, they both were. He pushed open the door, and his heart immediately sank. There was Draco, in a position Harry had hoped never to see him in again.  
  
"What happened, Malfoy?" He asked quietly, to draw the other boy's attention from his bleeding wrist.  
  
Draco said nothing for the longest time, but simply stared at him with cold, shielded eyes. Finally, he spoke, so softly that Harry had to move closer to hear better, "Isn't this the way you like it, Potter? I play the victim, and you rescue me? Well go on then, save the day, heal me."  
  
The pain in Harry's eyes moved Draco, but he would never let it show. Before he could say another word, Harry had turned and dissapeared out the door, leaving his wound unhealed.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Harry, what's wrong? You haven't touched any of your food tonight," Ron asked in a worried tone.  
  
Harry shook his head, not looking up from his plate, "Nothing, I'm just tired."  
  
"Were you tired at lunch, too? Because you didn't eat anything then, either," Hermione added.  
  
Harry sighed and looked up, not to either of his friends, but over to the Slytherin table where Draco sat, picking at his food. As if he could sense that he was being watched, he glanced up, and for a moment, they stared into each other's eyes. Harry was the first to break the connection, getting up and leaving the room.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
After a couple of days Harry stopped trying to talk to Draco, and if by chance they happened to meet in the bathroom, they would resume ignoring each other, no matter how much pain Draco was in, or how much Harry wanted to help him. Time seemed to crawl by slowly now for the two boys, and each day became as meaningless as the last. The tension between them did not, however, distract them from their duties as prefects.  
  
"I'll see you guys later, I have to talk to McGonagall about scheduling another prefect's meeting," Harry said one day after class as he left Ron and Hermione outside the Common Room.  
  
He walked to McGonagall's office to find that she was already in there with someone, a certain blond someone to be precise. She had failed to shut the door the whole way, and Harry peeked silently through the crack.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, as I was walking past your desk this afternoon, I thought I saw something that greatly disturbed me, but I sincerely hope that I was mistaken. Would you mind letting me see your wrist?"  
  
"No," Draco said, holding his arm protectively at his side.  
  
"Let me see it now," McGonagall replied impatiently.  
  
Draco shook his head.  
  
"Fine then. If you won't show me, I'll just leave Professor Dumbledore to deal with you. You'll be recieving an owl when he wants you in his office."  
  
Draco got up angrily and left, only to find Harry just outside the door, leaning against the wall. "Eavesdropping now Potter? I thought that wasn't your style."  
  
"You have to let me heal you," Harry replied as they began to walk down the corridor.  
  
"I don't have to let you do anything."  
  
"Look, if you go into Dumbledore's office and he sees those cuts, they're going to lock you up in a room with padded walls, and I know you don't want that."  
  
"How do you know what I want and don't want?"  
  
Harry turned angrily toward him and stopped, "Dammit Malfoy, just listen to me for once, will you? I've seen places like that, and it's not a pretty picture! They'll brake your spirit, soon you won't care at all anymore. Do you really want to throw your life away over some stupid pride or whatever the hell the reason is that you're doing this?"  
  
Draco bit back another comeback and his heart softened as he tried not to look at the eyes of the other boy, who were at the moment filled to the brim with tears he was desperately trying not to let out. Grudgingly, he thrust his arm out and pulled up his sleeve, "Go on, then."  
  
"Malfoy, I want you to promise me something," Harry said, as his wand wiped away all reminents of the pain through which Draco was suffering.  
  
"I know what you're going to say, Potter, and I can't. You know I can't," Draco's voice sounded almost deperate now.  
  
"Just hear me out. You don't want to be with me. Fine, I can deal with that. But what I can't bear to see is you hurting yourself like this," he softly traced the lines of the old scars with a finger, then looked up into Draco's clear grey eyes, which were softened by the words he'd said.  
  
Harry could see a brief flash of pain run through his face, but he never said a word, not even when Draco turned and walked away in silence.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
The last Quidditch game of the season was, naturally, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. Draco and Harry were doing a great job of avoiding each other up until the snitch appeared. They both lunged after it, side by side, so close to each other that they could feel the brush of one another's robes. They were so distracted that the snitch flew out of sight. They looked into each other's eyes for the first time in days, "Good going Potter."  
  
They both flew off in different directions, not being able to resist a random glance every now and then. Not concentrating on his surroundings proved to be too much for Harry, when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his left leg as a bludger smashed him off course. He fell off his broom, hitting his head on the goal post on his way down.  
  
Harry woke up in the Hospital Wing that night to find the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team, and Ron and Hermione crowded around his bed.  
  
"Draco?" He mumbled sleepily, amidst gasps from the other people in the room.  
  
"Harry... did you just say Draco?" Ron asked, sounding confused.  
  
"I ... I meant Malfoy... this is Malfoy's fault... fucking bloody git."  
  
Ron turned to the others, "I think he's a little delirious, maybe we should let him get some rest."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
On the way back to the Common Room, Ron and Hermione came across Draco.  
  
"Nice going Malfoy, it's all your fault Harry's hurt," Ron growled as they passed each other.  
  
Draco stopped and whirled around, looking surprised. "How is it my fault, Weasley?"  
  
"Well, whatever you did to him must have been pretty bad, your name was the first thing he said when he woke up," Hermione answered, glaring at him.  
  
"Well it was... it was his fault for not paying attention."  
  
They shook their heads and walked away. Draco continued to his Common Room, deep in thought. He felt bad about Harry being hurt, but then he rememered what Hermione had said, 'your name was the first thing he said when he woke up'. That put a smile on his face, despite the bad day he was having. Without thinking, he found himself taking a couple of wrong turns, and soon found himself outside the door to the Hospital Wing. 'I'll just look in to see if he's okay. Hell, I'm here, why not?'  
  
As quietly as he could, he pushed the door open, and slipped into the darkened room. Harry was asleep when he approached the bed. He watched him for awhile, his chest slowly rising and falling, and marveled at how beautiful he looked, lying there so peacefully. Finally he turned to leave, but a cold voice stopped him in his tracks.  
  
"Not even going to say hello? Well thats rather rude of you."  
  
Draco turned, walking back over to Harry's bed, "I just wanted to see if you were okay."  
  
"What does it matter if I'm okay or not? It's none of your concern."  
  
"It's just that... well, you've helped me before, and I thought I could help you."  
  
"You, help me?" Harry laughed bitterly, "you can't even help yourself, I saw the cuts, even after you promised me you wouldn't."  
  
Draco flinched, "I never promised you anything, you know that."  
  
Harry folded his arms across his chest,"Why don't you just leave, before you cause both of us more pain."  
  
After Draco was gone, Harry had some time to cool down and think about what he had said. Now he felt guilty, because in truth he had wanted to see Draco, and was glad that he had come. He quickly got out of bed and pulled on a robe, hoping to catch up to him. But when he skidded out into the hallway, he was already gone. It didn't matter, Harry knew where to find him all the same.  
  
He was standing there, the way Harry had seen him so many times before, only there was something different. He trembled, clutching at either side of the sink, and looked down at the razor sitting there. Slowly he picked it up and examined it, before angrily throwing it to the ground with a clatter. He spun around when he heard the door close softly behind him. They gazed at each other a moment, Harry observing the tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry... I messed everything up, it's-"  
  
With one swift movement Harry covered the space between them and pulled Draco into his arms, kissing him softly.  
  
Draco resisted at first, shocked and surprised, but soon gave up and let his body relax against Harry's. Everything was going to be alright now, because all of a sudden nothing after tonight mattered to either of them.  
  
Harry pulled back suddenly and grabbed Draco's arm, "Are you going to stop doing this now?" He indicated the scars.  
  
Draco sighed and looked away, "You don't know how hard it is to just stop."  
  
Harry gently tilted Draco's chin up, so that he was forced to look the other boy in the eyes, "You did it before."  
  
"That was because I didn't have the time to, I was always with you."  
  
Harry smirked seductively,"Well then I'll just have to make sure you're never alone."  
  
Draco smiled, raising an eyebrow, "Stealing my trademark sexy smirk now, are we? Funny, I thought it would only work for me..." he lunged at Harry, knocking them both to the floor.  
  
After another couple minutes of full-frontal snogging and rolling around, they came to a stop at the edge of the swimming pool sized bathtub. They both paused to look at it, then back at each other.  
  
"Fancy finishing that bubble bath, Potter?"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
END OF CHAPTER: Still more to come! Yes, I know what you're thinking. 'hmmm... Draco, Harry and a bubble bath... how can it get any better?' well you'll just have to wait and find out.  
  
MUCHAS GRACIAS:  
  
NightChild01 ~ Yes, we do love those cliffhangers... actually, we thrive on them.  
  
Minstrel ~ Thank you! We realize that there aren't many draco-isms, but we did that on purpose, to try to get a point across that he was confused... alot.  
  
kate ~ we needed alot of cold showers... lmao  
  
ronsspawn~ everyone should take this moment to picture said naked bubble bath action.  
  
angelmoonlite~ actually, it is never really stated whether Blaise is a boy or girl. In some fics, she's a girl, and other it's a guy... I chose for her to be a girl for the sake of more proof that Draco is a big sexy man whore. hehehe...  
  
Arika~ thank ya much!  
  
LostSoul~ very generous of you... actually, I wasn't sure how this was going to turn out, because I've never written anything like it before. seems to be doing well though =)  
  
squabble~ *folds hands together and bows* yes master!  
  
Avril~ of course, anything for a good education, right? really makes ya think... next time ya see a guy drooling over lesbians, remember we're exactly the same way over gay guys... strange, unexplainable force of nature it is... 


	3. Of Lust and Bubbles

DISCLAIMER: Nothing has changed since Monday... don't own Harry, nor Draco *sniffle sniffle* WARNING: Same old same old, save for some semi-explicit sex and insinuations.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
With the sound of running water in the backround, drowning out any noises that wouldn't want to be heard, Harry and Draco began to undress each other. Draco, becoming impatient with the slow pace Harry was content to move at, placed his hand at the collar of Harry's shirt and tugged roughly downward, scattering buttons everywhere.  
  
Harry stepped back and looked around, "We're going to have to clean this all up then."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "Shut up Potter, I'm trying to work my magic here."  
  
Harry blushed, "Oh, right."  
  
Draco grabbed Harry around the waist, pulling him closer. Then, slowly, he slid the opened shirt off his shoulders and let it fall to the ground. As he slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth once more, his hands casually began to travel downward, and when they reached the other boy's sides, Harry jumped slightly. Draco laughed, "You're ticklish, aren't you?"  
  
"You're turn to shut up," with that he tugged Draco's shirt over his head and began to kiss him vigorously once more.  
  
Draco's hands tentatively began to undo the button on Harry's trousers.Placing his hand's on Harry's hips, Draco gently pressed him against the the cool wall, and began to leave a trail of kisses down his front, starting at the neck, and finishing just above the zipper to his pants. He paused to grin evilly at Harry before undoing the zipper with his mouth, letting his pants fall around his ankles. Harry was preparing himself for the strangest sexual experience he would have up until this point in his life, when suddenly he heard laughter from below. "What the hell is so funny?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing just... nice boxers..." he stifled another laugh.  
  
Harry looked hurt, "Well, if you're going to be like that, I'll just go..."  
  
Draco placed his hand on the bulge in Harry's boxers, stoping him dead in his tracks, "I don't think so."  
  
Without moving his hand, his fingers began to grasp the material and with one swift jerk, Harry was completely naked. For a brief moment, they looked at each other, their breathing coming in ragged gasps, then Harry spoke, "Are you sure?"  
  
Draco smirked, "Oh, I'm fine, I'm just worried about you."  
  
Harry's eyes widened in surprise, then closed in rapture as Draco lightly began to blow a warm current of air on his navel, and slowly worked his way down until he took him into his mouth. Harry let out a short moan as he tangled his hand into Draco's silvery strands of hair, already slightly damp with sweat.  
  
He marveled at how slow and methodical Draco's actions were, almost as if he'd done this sort of thing before. Knowing exactly where to place his tongue and the fact that he was gentle despite his forceful nature surprised Harry even more.  
  
Draco could feel the pressure building in his mouth as Harry teetered on the edge of exploding. He was deciding whether or not to finish what he had started just yetHe could also feel his own pleasure building, even though his stiff pants were painfully restraining him. For a moment, he feared that he had burst into his boxers, because his legs felt moist. He stopped suddenly and looked down.  
  
"Don't stop," Harry gasped, barely above a whisper.  
  
Draco stood up slowly, and they both looked at his pants, which were soaked from the knees down. Harry's eyes, however were on a different location as he placed his hand at the waist of Draco's pants and unbuttoned them, letting his hand graze Draco's own bulge.  
  
"Get a little too excited there, did you?" he murmered softly into Draco's ear.  
  
"Yes, but that's not why I stopped. Look down."  
  
"I already did," Harry said, sounding a little confused.  
  
"No, the floor."  
  
Harry glanced to the floor where a small puddle was forming around their feet, then to the bathtub, which was slightly overflowing. Draco strode over and turned the water off while Harry used his wand to clear away the overflow of water.  
  
Harry turned to Draco, who at the moment was sliding his pants down his legs. His breath caught in his throat as Draco began to take off his boxers, streaks of hair plastered to his face, the steam surrounding his slender body resembling a glowing aura.  
  
Draco gingerly stepped into the bathtub, then turned to face Harry, "Are you going to just stand there with your mout open, or will you be joining me?" He smirked.  
  
Harry took a deep breath... there was no turning back after this.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
"Well Potter, that was just... wow," Draco was speechless as they both sat on the bathroom floor, fully clothed again.  
  
Harry's face was still flushed as he looked mournfully down at his shirt, "It was grand, splendid, magnificent... now help me fix my shirt."  
  
Draco sighed and waved his wand, "Reparo."  
  
Once Harry's shirt had returned to it's original state, they stood up and prepared to leave. Draco gently touched a bright red mark on the side of Harry's neck, "We're going to have to start thinking up really good lies."  
  
Harry nodded, "They'd never understand. Just wish I was better at lying."  
  
"Just explain that you had a nasty encounter with a giant leech in the second floor girls bathroom, works everytime," Draco said, smiling mischeviously.  
  
Harry laughed, but still looked nervous.  
  
Draco's gaze softened, "Don't worry about it, they probably won't even notice."  
  
Harry smiled and nodded. They looked at each other for a moment, before Harry jumped, "I better get back, it's almost morning, and if Madam Pomfrey wakes up and I'm not there..."  
  
"Right... I'll leave first, then you wait five minutes before going, incase anyone sees."  
  
Draco turned to leave, but Harry caught his arm, pulling him back into a tight embrace, and kissed him one last time. The blond Slytherin stumbled out into the hallway, feeling a little dazed, and left for his common room.  
  
Harry waited for what seemed like forever before leaving the bathroom. He was congradulating himself on his ability to sneak around without his invisibility cloak when he entered the Hospital Wing. The first step inside brought the shuffling of feet and a light clicking on. The second step brought an angry confrontation with Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Potter, where have you been? You're not supposed to leave your bed! And... why do you smell like lavender?"  
  
Harry began to stutter over his words, somehow feeling that no giant leech was going to get him out of this one.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
ROCK!!! Sorry this one was so short, but we felt that if we didn't post soon, we'd be killed by an angry mob of H/D shippers... which is never fun. Yes, we tried to make this as hot and steamy as possible... and there will be another chapter, because as long as there is a gay relationship, and Draco has psychological problems, there will be angst to write about. please review...we love reviews with our very hearts and souls, they make us feel warm and fuzzy inside, brighten our day and... need I say anymore? 


	4. The Lie Begins

Disclaimer:I OWN THEM ALL!!!!!!!!! MAWHAHAHAHAHA! actually, I lied. I don't own anybody in this story.  
  
"I...I thought maybe a bath would make me feel better," Harry stammered quickly, looking at the floor.  
  
"You know you're not supposed to leave this room! You had me worried, I was about to call the teachers to go look for you."  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you... I just couldn't sleep."  
  
"Alright then, go back to bed, there's still a few hours left for you to sleep."  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
"She was going to call the teachers to look for you? That certainly would have been awkward," Draco commented as they stood in the bathroom, getting ready to go down to breakfast.  
  
"Can you imagine how bad it would have been if Snape or McGonagall had walked in on us?"  
  
Draco smirked, "No, I'm too busy picturing how funny it would have looked."  
  
They both laughed at the thought before sounds out in the hallway signaled that the school was beginning to wake up. They looked at each other.  
  
"Ready to put on the act, scarhead?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be, ferret boy."  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
"Feeling better today, Harry?" Hermione asked as they sat down to breakfast.  
  
"I'm feeling great today," he replied in a dreamy voice, as a lazy grin spread across his face.  
  
Ron sat down at that moment and looked at his best friend, "What's that on your neck?"  
  
"It's uh erm... uhh... rash. I'm allergic to bananas."  
  
"Then why are you eating one?"  
  
"I never said I didn't like them! I LOVE BANANAS!" Harry cried defensively.  
  
His sudden outburst caused people to stare. Draco looked up from his food and his eyes met Harry's. But once Hermione and Ron had turned to see what Harry was staring at, Draco's smile turned into a glare. On their way out, Draco made sure to run hard into Harry's right side.  
  
"Watch it Potter," he growled before quickly dissapearing into the crowd.  
  
"He seems nastier than usual today," Hermione paused, "Guess I'll see you guys at lunch, then.  
  
Harry and Ron began the long journey up to the Divination room, but once they turned into an empty hallway Ron stopped and pulled his friend back. "I know what's going on between you and Malfoy, Harry."  
  
Harry gasped, "But... how?"  
  
"It's pretty obvious. You two have seemed to come into more contact with each other than usual. Plus, there is that suck mark on your neck."  
  
"I told you, that was a rash," Harry replied weakly.  
  
Ron shook his head, "Need I remind you that I have five older brothers? I know what a hickey looks like. I just hope you know what you're getting into, shagging Malfoy's girlfriend and all."  
  
Harry's head shot up immediately, "You think I'm with Pansy?"  
  
"You mean you're not?" Ron looked crestfallen.  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"Then... who?"  
  
"I don't think I'm ready to tell you that just yet."  
  
"But we always tell each other these kind of things!"  
  
"It's different this time."  
  
"She must be pretty special for you to not tell your bet friend," Ron said angrily, starting to walk again, "You just better hope Hermione doesn't find out, being as she likes you and all."  
  
Harry was getting angry fast now, "First of all, it's none of your business who I'm shagging, and second, HERMIONE DOESN'T LIKE ME, SHE LIKES YOU!" With that he spun on his heels and went in the opposite direction, leaving Ron to stand with his mouth hanging open.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Harry marched furiously forward, not really knowing where he was going. As is usually the case when one blindly turns corners at lightening speed, he ran into someone.  
  
"Couldn't wait until after class to see me, Potter?"  
  
Harry looked at the blond haired boy beneath him. He quickly sat back and leaned against the wall, glaring at the ground.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Ron's a bloody git, that's what's wrong."  
  
Draco smirked, "Well, I already knew that. What did he do?"  
  
"He insists on me telling him everything about my sex life."  
  
Draco let out a gasp, "You... you didn't tell him..."  
  
Harry shook his head, "No, I didn't, that's why we were arguing," he shook his head suddenly, "I hate having to hide this, Draco. It's only the first day and already I'm feeling stressed out, and it's only going to get worse. I mean sneaking around, lieing, it'll get tiring after awhile. Do you really want to do this the rest of your life?" His eyes were now shining with tears that had yet to fall.  
  
"We'll tell them, eventually," Draco replied soothingly, placing an arm around Harry's waist, "just not right now. I have a feeling it's going to take a long time before they'll ever accept us together. It'll get better, I promise. As long as we have each other."  
  
Harry smiled, "I guess you're right."  
  
"Of course I'm right, I'm Draco Malfoy."  
  
Harry grinned, and then kissed him, savoring the taste of Draco, and thoroughly reveling in this moment. Suddenly Draco pulled back and placed a finger on Harry's lips, silencing him. He cocked his head to the side, as if listening for something, and then all too quickly they heard footsteps coming down the hall.  
  
"Come on," Draco whispered, pulling Harry up by his shirt collar and dragging him to a nearby closet.  
  
"But our wa-"  
  
"Shhh!"  
  
After the footsteps had come and gone Draco tried to open the door, only to find that it was locked. He then reached for his wand, and upon not finding it, proceeded to curse loudly.  
  
"I was going to say, Draco, that we left our wands out in the hall," Harry replied, shaking his head and sighing.  
  
Draco glared at him, "Now what are we going to do?"  
  
"Wait until someone walks by and start pounding madly on the door?"  
  
"And what, exactly, are we going to tell them when they ask us how we got here?"  
  
"Well, I'll say you tried to rape me." Harry replied solemnly.  
  
Draco blinked."...Excuse me?"  
  
"I'm just kidding," Harry laughed, "We'll just say we happened to be walking past each other when we heard someone coming. Naturally, we wouldn't want to be caught skipping, so we hid in here."  
  
Draco looked impressed, "You're getting better at this whole lieing thing, Potter."  
  
Harry didn't have time to respond because at that moment they heard someone coming and threw themselves against the door, banging and pounding. The door was opened rather quickly and they came tumbling out in a tangled mass of limbs and muffled cries.  
  
"Harry! What are you doing?"  
  
"Why aren't you in your arithmancy class, Hermione?"  
  
"I was on my way to the bathroom and... hang on, what were you doing in a closet with Malfoy?"  
  
Harry blushed a deep red, hoping against all human possibility that Hermione wouldn't notice.  
  
"I uhh... had a fight with Ron and left."  
  
She looked at him expectantly.  
  
"And then uhhh... so I was walking down this hall, and we happened to pass each other an were about to.... fight! But we heard someone coming and didn't want to get in trouble, so we hid in here."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They looked at Draco, who was still standing next to Harry. He paused to glare at them before walking away.  
  
"You know," Harry started, as he walked her back to class, "Ron thinks you like me."  
  
Startled, she looked up, "But that's absurd! I don't like you, I like..." she stopped short, a horrified expression on her face.  
  
Harry laughed, "It's okay, I know you like him. I'm pretty sure everyone except him knows."  
  
She sighed, "I just wish he wasn't so dense."  
  
"He'll figure it out...err... eventually. Maybe," Harry began tentatively, "you should just tell him, and get it overwith."  
  
Hermione looked frightened, "No, I couldn't possibly..."  
  
"Why not? he likes you too, you know. You guys should just talk and get it overwith."  
  
"You really think Ron likes me?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Well.... I'd still be nervous, and I wouldn't want it to ruin our friendship."  
  
Harry sighed, "Fine, you two can just keep pretending, and making excuses, I don't really care anymore, just don't drag me into it."  
  
Hermione glared at him, "Well if you're going to be like that... I've got to go."  
  
She stormed into the classroom to leave Harry standing in the hall, fuming. He was about to turn and leave when he heard someone call his name, "Potter!"  
  
He whirled to find Snape standing not 5 feet away from him, firmly grasping Draco's arm and occasionally glaring down at him.  
  
"I need to see you both in my office. Now," He replied menacingly, putting fear into Harry's heart.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
BUM BUM BA DA! BUM BUM BUM BA DA DA BUM BUM BA DA DA DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! That sound signals the end of the chapter. we sincerely hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter should be up in a week or two. The reveiw button doesn't bite, as some of you lovely people reading this have already found out. 


	5. Fuel For the Fire

Very sorry this chapter took so long, I've been going through sirius writers block lately. I am also sorry that it's so very short, but it's important, and the next one should be better.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I am but a penniless citar player who owns neither the characters nor the previous statement about me being a penniless citar player, so please, nobody sue me. *worships the goddess J.K.*  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"I would like to know," Snape started as he glided into the room after them and shut the door tightly, "what exactly it is you two are up to."  
  
Harry and Draco looked at each other nervously.  
  
"We don't know what you're talking about," Harry stuttered.  
  
"Oh really? Then tell me this... why is it that you've been spending so much time together? I find it hard to believe that you've become," he paused a moment to shudder,"friends."  
  
"Homework," Harry said suddenly.  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"It's a homework assignment, we've been forced to work together."  
  
"I see," he looked at them suspiciously for a moment, "very well then, go back to class"  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
"I just get better and better at this lieing thing," Harry stated smugly as they shut the door firmly behind them.  
  
Draco nodded, looking a bit pale, "right, well I'll see you later, then."  
  
"Okay..." Harry said, giving him a bit of a worried look, "meet before dinner in the bathroom, then?"  
  
Draco nodded distractedly and walked away.  
  
Harry stared after him for a bit before leaving for his own class.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Draco's mind was whirling with a thousand thoughts, and the adrenaline rush of almost being caught was starting to wear off. Now he was just worried. What would everyone say if they found out? He didn't even want to think about his father's reaction. The thought was almost too much to handle.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
He slammed the door to his dormitory room shut and looked around for a moment. He would be alone for another few hours, everyone else was in class. He walked over to the bed and pulled something out from underneath the matress. He would have thrown it away with the rest if he'd remembered it was there at the time. He held it in his hand, marveling at how much power such a tiny object could hold over him.  
  
What was the big deal, anyway? Why did anyone even care if he did it? They were only cuts... it wasn't like he was trying to die, so so what if he needed this? Yes, he could admit that he was addicted, and he didn't care, either. Everyone was addicted to something, so why should this be any different? It was just one more bad habit in a world full of them.  
  
He hesitated, but only for a moment. The relief he felt as the cool blade sliced into his skin was unexplainable. If Harry knew the feeling this gave him, he wouldn't try to make him stop. It was the only thing that made him feel alive, or feel anything for that matter.  
  
He sprawled out on the bed, closing his eyes and reveling in the moment. He must have fallen asleep, for some time later he awoke to the sound of the door banging open. Crabbe and Goyle stared, horror struck at the scene that lay before them.  
  
Draco sat up wide-eyed, observing the dried blood everywhere. He must have cut deeper than he thought. He looked back at his two roomates, who seemed to be looking past him. He turned to find Harry laying beside him, still asleep, a large gaping cut running the length of his forearm.  
  
He quickly pulled out his wand and pointed it at the two Slytherins, "you tell ANYONE about this and I'll hex you both out of existance, understand?"  
  
They nodded, looking frightened.  
  
"Good, then get out."  
  
They scrambled toward the door, tripping over each other in their haste to leave. Draco turned to Harry and shook him roughly until he awoke. He stared blankly at the blond boy above him.  
  
"Potter, what the hell do you think you're doing?" he practically screamed, shaking him a bit more.  
  
Harry looked down at his arm, and then back up at Draco, and replied in a calm voice, "I made a decision while you were sleeping. Everytime you cut, I cut. now maybe you'll understand... you're not just hurting yourself. It's very selfish of you to think that."  
  
Draco's mouth hung open in disbelief, "are you insane?"  
  
"That's a little rich, coming from you," Harry replied, looking insulted.  
  
"But you could have DIED! Look at how deep that cut is! If you would have pressed any harder you wouldn't be here right now."  
  
"Yes, I suppose it's a little deeper than I expected," Harry tried moving his arm and found it caused excrutiating pain.  
  
"Don't ever do that again," Draco said, a cold fury burning in his eyes.  
  
Harry looked up, a bit surprised in the change of tone, "does that mean you're going to stop?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well then neither am I."  
  
"You don't understand..."  
  
"I don't understand what?"  
  
"It's different for you and me. You can stop whenever you want, but I..." he trailed off, searching for the right words.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I need this!"  
  
Harry looked startled, "no you don't... you don't need it at all. You can stop, and I'm going to help you-"  
  
"Help me by causing more pain, is that it? Because that's what you're doing. Seeing that cut on your arm doesn't make me want to stop, it just makes me want to hurt myself more for hurting you."  
  
"Draco, I'm sorry... I .. I didn't know."  
  
"Of course you didn't! Nobody knows! Nobody understands what it's like. Why should you be any different?" Draco cried, that familiar pain in his eyes.  
  
He stormed out of the room, leaving Harry all alone.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
and this would be the end of the chapter.  
  
to audra: i changed my screen name and forgot your email adress, so could ya email me, and i'll give it to you? muchas gracias, and thanks for the reviews.  
  
i bid you all fondue.  
  
til we meet again. 


	6. Reunited and Divided

DISCLAIMER: let's hear it one more time, so it can remind me of how much of a loser I am: I don't own Draco or Harry, or Ron or Hermione, or Snape or aaaaaaanyone else in this story. The characters and backround and entire world belongs to J.K. Rowling, the goddess with brains and wit and a buttload of money, none of which I have, by the way.  
  
WARNING: yes, still rated R for cutting, mild language, and for the specific *ahem* raunchy-ness of this chapter. you don't like homosexuality, don't read. you don't like cursing, don't read. and, just for good measure, if Draco's self-harm for some reason offends you, don't read. although if you have problems with any of the above I don't know how you made it to chapter 6 without flaming me.  
  
And last but not least, I'm very sorry it took so very long to write this chapter, even though it's kinda short. Hopefully next one will be written sooner. and much thanks for the reviews.  
  
***  
  
Draco ignored Harry's numerous attempts at eye contact at dinner that night, and just nearly managed to avoid him on the way back to the common room. He just wanted to be alone for the moment, he needed time to think. He opened the door to his room and glared at Crabbe and Goyle, who obediantly scampered out the door.  
  
He felt bad for what he'd said to Harry. He understood that the boy was just trying to help him by any means necessary, but a part of him felt bitter and ashamed for what he couldn't stop himself from doing, and didn't want help or pity.  
  
Draco decided to devise a plan to make up for the pain he was causing Harry. By the end of the night, he knew what he wanted to do, he just wasn't sure he could bring himself to do it.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Draco sat at his usual spot waiting for Harry to come in. His heart skipped a beat as the dark haired Gryffindor entered and took a seat. Draco paused to take a deep breath, then got up; it was now or never. He strode purposefully toward Harry, a frightfully determined look on his face.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow at the sight of Draco walking toward him. All at once he realized what he was about to do, and a wave of mixed emotions washed over him. Soon it would all be over; everyone would know about them and they'd have to face the consequences, good or bad. Before he could even reach the table, Draco's view of Harry was blocked by a very angry looking Ron.  
  
"Leave him alone, Malfoy," he said steadily, glaring at him.  
  
"Weasley, don't get yourself mixed up in things you don't understand."  
  
"If it involves one of my friends, it involves me. Now do yourself a favor and go sit back down."  
  
"Get out of my way," Draco said through gritted teeth.  
  
Ron stepped up to Draco and raised his wand menacingly. Before he could mutter a curse Harry had shoved his way between them.  
  
"Ron stay out of this! I can fight my own battles."  
  
Harry turned to Draco and found their faces inches apart, breathing heavily from the prospect of a row, "Dra- ... Malfoy and I have serious issues that we need to work out. Alone," he added hastily.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow and Ron scratched his head, looking confused, "but don't you always have problems with Malfoy?"  
  
"Yeah, well, you can't help me with them this time," Harry replied with malice, then turned to Draco, "Malfoy, get out in the hallway, we can't work this out in here," he finished with force.  
  
"Potter, you really think I'm going to let you order me around?" Draco asked with a slight smirk on his face.  
  
Harry just glared at him and pointed toward the door.  
  
"Guess there's no arguing that," Draco said, turning and leading the way out.  
  
As they walked away Ron glanced after them with a hurt but angry look on his face.  
  
As soon as they were sure no one could see, Draco opened his mouth to speak, "that damned Weasley, he just ruined the most romantic thing I would have ever-"  
  
Harry slammed him against the wall and and forcefully pressed his mouth to his, cutting off the last of his sentence. Draco, shocked and wide- eyed, stood there for a moment, before he started to respond to the unexpected but much welcomed kiss. Just as hands started to roam over certain places, they heard footsteps. Draco let out a frustrated groan and dragged Harry in the opposite direction.  
  
Harry didn't realize exactly where Draco was taking him, or that he was leading him anywhere specific for that matter, until suddenly they were standing in the middle of the Potions classroom, facing Snape's desk. Harry caught the mischevious glint in Draco's eye as he watched the blond boy gaze from the desk to him and back to the desk again, pondering something.  
  
"Fancy a romp, Potter?"  
  
"You don't mean... but... if he found out..."  
  
"Come on Harry, I'll make it worth your while, I promise," Draco prodded, giving him 'the smirk'.  
  
Harry gave a reproachful look at the desk.  
  
"You can't say you wouldn't get satisfaction out of it... I know you hate him. Just think how funny it'll be tomorrow when he's sitting there... the beauty of it all," he looked away wistfully.  
  
Before Harry had time to protest anymore, Draco had pushed him over to the desk. With one swift movement he swiped his arm across it, sending everything on it crashing to the floor. Harry flinched slightly, looking down at the mess.  
  
"It's the tenth layer of hell for us."  
  
Draco didn't say anything but shoved him on top of it and straddled him, and laughed as Harry looked up at him with large frightened eyes.  
  
"I ... I really don't think we should do this here!"  
  
"Shut the fuck up and live a little, would you?"  
  
Draco gave him a long, deep, seductive kiss as he started to undo his pants. All Harry's thoughts were suddenly pushed far from his mind as he gave in to Draco's undying determination.  
  
Harry felt his shirt being pulled over his head, but hardly noticed as he tugged desperately at Draco's belt. Their eyes met as he finished removing the pants, their breathing coming in ragged gasps as Draco grasped at his erection and slowly started rubbing his hand up and down it, taking pleasure at the sudden intake of breath on Harry's part.  
  
But Harry, who refused to be the submissive one, grabbed Draco and whirled him around, so that he was now the one pinned to the desk.  
  
"Know any *ahem* special charms?" Harry asked in a husky voice that put Draco into a state of near ecstasy.  
  
"Well Potter, I'm sure there are some potions around here that would do the trick."  
  
Harry shuddered, "thanks Draco, thinking about Snape making lubricating potions really puts me in the mood."  
  
Draco smiled, "lighten up, I was only kidding. Of course I know a good charm or two...", he grabbed his wand and pointed it at Harry's penis.  
  
Harry yelped and jumped back, "Draco wait! Err... how good are you at charms?"  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow, "have you ever heard of me blowing anything up before?"  
  
"How would you feel if I pointed something at your manhood?" Harry asked skeptically.  
  
"I'd say 'get it the hell over with so we can have a nice long shag, you prat'."  
  
"Okay, fine, do it. But if I wake up in the hospital wing a whole new woman, I'm going to be a bit upset with you."  
  
He shrugged, "fair enough."  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Harry whistled as he made his way back to the common room that day. Shagging on Snape's desk made him feel strangely liberated, especially since they hadn't gotten caught. He couldn't have possibly been in a better mood, that is until he stepped through the portrait hole and found his friends waiting for him on the other side.  
  
"Hi Ron, hi Hermione. How has your day been?"  
  
"You would know if you'd been there," Ron grumbled irritably, glaring at the floor.  
  
"I had to do something," Harry replied uncomfortably.  
  
"Your issues with Malfoy again?"  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, but yes."  
  
"I don't understand why you won't let me help," Ron whined.  
  
"Because, there are just some things you can't help me with."  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Since... I don't know, since always!"  
  
Ron looked taken aback, "what do you mean by that?"  
  
"I mean," he replied evenly, "that there are some things you could never understand about me, and you should accept that."  
  
"Fine. What I won't accept is you cutting us out of your life altogether!" he looked at Hermione for support, who nodded slightly, despite her resolution to stay neutral.  
  
"What's the difference, you have each other now, no need for me to be around!"  
  
The other two looked shocked at Harry's outburst.  
  
"Something wrong? Oh that's right, I forgot. You're both too stupid to admit you like each other."  
  
"That was out of line, Harry," Hermione said quietly, refusing to get mad.  
  
"Yea, well, it was the truth, wasn't it?"  
  
She shook her head and walked away, Ron shooting him one last glare before following her. 


	7. Let the Truth Be Told

DISCLAIMER: lets say it together 'I DON'T OWN THEM'.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
The next day everyone began packing for Christmas break, including Ron and Hermione. Harry, who tried not to look surprised as they both strode up to him with suitcases, put on the most indifferent face he could muster.  
  
Hermione gave a small cough to get his attention, "I'm going home for Christmas, and I'm taking Ron with me. I hope you'll have your life sorted out by the time we get back," she said a little more gently, "because really Harry, we do love you, but if you won't let us help you, then we're no good here."  
  
Harry didn't say anything.  
  
"Well, goodbye then," she finished uncomfortably.  
  
He nodded and left the room before Ron could say anything.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
"I don't know what you even see in them, honestly."  
  
Harry gave Draco a deathglare, "they're my friends. They care about me."  
  
"But I care about you!" Draco replied with a pout.  
  
He sighed, "you care about me in a different way. Ron and Hermione are my friends, you on the other hand, are..."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow, "I'm what?"  
  
"Er... more than a friend."  
  
"That's it? Just more than a friend?"  
  
"What else do you want me to say?" Harry asked confusedly.  
  
"Nothing, say whatever you want."  
  
"Draco... you're more than just more than a friend, but you are *more* than a friend-"  
  
"Stop talking, it's confusing. Besides, I know what you mean, even if you can't bring yourself to say it."  
  
Harry flinched, "I'm sorry, I'm not ready for that yet..."  
  
"Well I am. I love you, and I don't care if you say it back just yet, because I believe that you feel the same way. And for God's sake, stop worrying about Granger and Weasley, we'll tell them about us as soon as they get back. Everything will work out fine in the end, you'll see."  
  
"Yeah, well what if it doesn't?" Harry challenged.  
  
"And why wouldn't it? If they care as much about you as you say, then they'll understand. It might take time, but eventually, they'll come around."  
  
Harry nodded and gave a weak smile.  
  
"Look, in the meantime, why don't we just enjoy not having to avoid anyone to see each other? Have all of your roomates gone on holiday?"  
  
He smirked, "why, feel like shagging in a real bed this time?"  
  
"Of course," Draco said, already tugging him up and out of the chair he was sitting in.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
For the most part Christmas break ran smoothly, and Draco was the happiest he'd ever been during holidays. Waking up in each other's arms every morning was the best feeling either of them had ever experienced, and they now both felt completely whole.  
  
But they new that it couldn't last for long, it was only two days before everyone returned to school, and they would have to pretend to hate each other again. But, Harry realized, Draco had promised they would tell Ron and Hermione, and maybe that would let a little bit of guilt off him. He tried to imagine how they'd react. Ron would be the most likely to be upset, because although Harry and Draco had been thought of as enemies, it was Ron and Draco that really expressed true hate toward each other. Hermione, on the other hand, wasn't as easy a guess. She was as open minded a person as Harry knew, so she'd accept him being gay, but being with Malfoy of all people would be pushing it a little bit.  
  
Harry tossed and turned that night next to Draco, who slept quite peacefully. He was surprised, because he had been under the impression that Draco never slept anymore. He was quite glad of the change, being able to take in all of Draco without him realizing it. He gazed at the sharp, perfectly cut features of the other boy's profile, the soft, ungaurded expression on his face as he slept, and then carefully brushed the strands of platinum hair out of his closed eyes, kissing him on the forhead gently so as not to wake him.  
  
Harry felt an unfamiliar pang in his heart, tearing at his insides and making his eyes water with unshed tears. He knew at once what the feeling was, that thing he couldn't bring himself to say days before. He wrapped his arms around the other boy tightly, waking him up.  
  
"wassamatter?" Draco asked sleepily, rubbing at his eyes.  
  
Harry looked down at him, "nothing it's just... Draco?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Draco smiled, "good. Now that you've got that out of your system, lets go back to sleep."  
  
Harry laughed and kissed him again, then layed his head on the pillow and fell into a deep, comfortable sleep.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
"Ron, he's probably still sleeping, why don't we just wait down here," Hermione said uncomfortably as they headed toward the dormitories.  
  
"No, I want to surprise him. Don't you feel bad about leaving him alone at Christmas?"  
  
"Yes, but... maybe he hasn't been alone," she muttered, but Ron didn't hear her.  
  
The door flew open and they strode in, then stopped dead in their tracks at the scene that lay before them. Hermione let out a small gasp and Ron blanched, turning uncharacteristically pale. Harry and Draco lay sprawled out on the bed, fast asleep, the sheets barely covering their obviously naked bodies. Their faces were only inches apart, legs were intertwining, and Draco had a protective arm thrown over Harry's waist. Ron made a move to say something most likely rude and offensive but Hermione quickly ushered him out of the room and back down the steps. Draco looked up as the door swung shut, catching a glimpse of them as they left, and sat bolt upright in panic.  
  
He shook Harry awake, his breathing coming in ragged gasps as he tried to clear his mind and think of something, anything to say to them that would make the situation any better.  
  
Harry opened his eyes slowly and stared at Draco, "no, it's too early."  
  
"They saw us!"  
  
Harry jumped out of bed quickly waking up, "who? Who saw us?"  
  
"Ron and Hermione... they must have come back early... shit! What are we going to do?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment, "we're going to stay calm, for one thing. Remember, we were planning on them finding out anyway?"  
  
"Yeah but not like this!" Draco breathed, "whatever happened to letting people down gently?"  
  
"This is going to be really, really akward," Harry mumbled, more to himself, as he pulled on some clothing.  
  
Draco got dressed as well and they both stared at the door leading downstairs.  
  
"Well, we can't hide up here forever," Harry said finally, making a move to leave.  
  
He looked back at Draco, who had a slight flush to his cheeks which Harry found incredibly sexy, but diminished the thought at once, it having come at a most inoportune time.  
  
They headed down the steps quietly and stopped at the last turn, shielding themselves from view. They could hear the two talking, and both strained, taking in every word.  
  
"I... can't bloody believe it! How could he betray us like this!"  
  
"How can you say that Ron?" Hermione asked angrily.  
  
He spluttered, "what do you mean?"  
  
"This isn't even about you! It's about Harry! You honestly think he's doing it to hurt us? How thick can you get?"  
  
"Hermione... it's ... Malfoy..."  
  
"Draco," she corrected, "who obviously seems to care about him."  
  
"But... how? They hate each other!"  
  
"You really haven't been paying attention too much lately, have you?"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means, maybe you wouldn't have been so shocked if you'd noticed that they've been civilized toward each other these past few weeks."  
  
"So... you knew?"  
  
"I had my suspicions."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because I knew you'd act like this. Oh come off it Ron, stop being selfish. Can't you just look past the fact that it's Draco Malfoy, and see that he makes Harry happy? Shouldn't that be all that matters?"  
  
Ron grew silent for awhile, obviously mulling this over in his head. Suddenly, Draco tripped over Harry's robes as he tried to lean in closer, and it sent them both tumbling down the last few steps to land directly in front of Hermione and Ron. They both looked up sheepishly and scrambled to their feet.  
  
"Errr... decided to come back early, did you?" Harry said finally.  
  
His friends nodded vigorously.  
  
"So... how was your Christmas?"  
  
They looked at each other, "fine," Hermione replied slowly.  
  
Another akward silence filled the room. Finally, Draco got impatient, "we know what you saw."  
  
Ron glared at him, "really? I was under the impression that even we didn't know what we saw."  
  
Hermione gave him a warning look, but Harry cut her off before she could say anything, "we were going to tell you as soon as you got back."  
  
"Well, you did," his friend replied crossly.  
  
"I didn't mean for it to be like that!" Harry cried defensively.  
  
Ron looked up at him, and Harry flinched at the hurt in his eyes, "how long has this been going on?"  
  
"It started not long after we got to school."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"Well, judging from what I just heard you say to Hermione, I'm glad I didn't."  
  
"Good, then maybe we can pretend this didn't happen," Ron replied angrily, storming off.  
  
Hermione offered them a sympathetic look, "he just needs some time."  
  
"He can take all the time in the world, for all I care."  
  
"Harry, you have to understand, he feels a bit betrayed. It's like you've replaced him with Draco."  
  
Harry and Draco shuddered.  
  
"I don't mean like that!" she cried exasperatedly, "I mean, he's the only one you've been giving attention to, you've completely ditched your best friend."  
  
"I know Hermione, and I feel bad, but you have to admit that's not the only reason he's upset."  
  
"Which is where the time comes in. It's not going to magically be better overnight. He'll come around sooner or later."  
  
Harry forced a smile, "thanks... for understanding, and for defending me."  
  
She grinned and hugged him, "someone has to be around to congratulate you both. I really am happy for you."  
  
"I know. And... I'm sorry for what I said to you before you left. I know how hard it is to tell someone how you feel about them."  
  
"It's okay Harry, I know you were under a lot of stress. Oh and by the way, we took your advice," she finished, blushing.  
  
"So, you two are official, then?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "finally! Now if only Ron will forgive me, we can all live happily ever after, "maybe I should go talk to him..."  
  
"No Harry, give him awhile to think about it. At least until after dinner."  
  
Harry nodded, "alright then."  
  
"Want me to come with you?" Draco offered nervously.  
  
Harry and Hermione exchanged worried looks, "actually, I think it's better if I do this alone."  
  
Draco looked extremely relieved, "alright then. I guess I'll go take a shower and see you later," he gave Harry an akward hug and looked uncertainly at Hermione for a moment before muttering a quick goodbye.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
END!!! I apologize for the extreme fluffiness of this chapter, i didn't have it in me to make to saucy scenes in a row. And I'm not making any promises on when next chappie will be out, this is the most difficult story I'm writing at the moment.  
  
many thanks for the reviews:  
  
Awkwardness - he'll work it out, don't worry.  
  
ronsspawn - thank ya much! i love your stories so much too! specially the ron/draco one.  
  
Snapes Apprentice - hehehe draco really does have an evil mind, doesn't he? you've just given me an idea for a future chapter...  
  
Roxa - thanks!  
  
yamichaos - if hogwarts accepted them, there would be no angsty stories! lol thanks.  
  
Sae Mastumoto - well, here it is!  
  
Desertrain - haha... well, i'm getting better at updating, aren't i?  
  
temptress835 - thank you for continuing to love it!!! 


	8. Something About Ron

DISCLAIMER: no. we don't own them. not at all. apologies for taking so long.  
  
"Hey," Harry said, as he approached his best friend near the lake.  
  
Ron wheeled on him, "come to apologize?"  
  
"For what?" Harry replied, looking angry, "You're the one being selfish!"  
  
"I'm not being selfish, I just want my friend back!"  
  
"You're uncomfortable because I'm gay, aren't you?"  
  
Ron looked crestfallen, "of course not! You should know me better than that! You're my best friend, Harry, I'll love you no matter what."  
  
Harry let out an exasperated grunt and threw his hands in the air, "then what is it?"  
  
"Malfoy, Harry! It's Malfoy! God just a month ago you were hating him with the rest of us, and now we hardly see you anymore because of him."  
  
"Ron, I-"  
  
"No Harry, there's no excuse for it! I had no one to help me through things this year, it should have been you! There was no one to confide my worries in when Fred told me he was gay. He was afraid the rest of the family wouldn't accept him, and so was I. You weren't there for that. You weren't there to congratulate me when I finally worked up the nerve to ask Hermione out. That night I went up to the dormitory excited to tell you about it, but you were with Malfoy. You're just... a nonexistent friend."  
  
Harry looked hurt, "I'm sorry Ron, I guess I didn't look at it that way. I... I knew you hated Draco, that's why I didn't tell you, and the whole experience... of discovering my sexual orientation, of being in love, it's just all so new to me, I wanted to be with him every moment. Besides, there was a lot of tension between you and Hermione, I thought it best not to get in the middle of it."  
  
"S'alright I guess," Ron shrugged, giving him a friendly smile, "what's done is done. How about we just pretend these past couple months never happened."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"Wait," suddenly Ron looked startled, "did you say you were in love?"  
  
"Well... err... yes," Harry grinned sheepishly.  
  
They both blushed a bit, "guess I'll have to start tolerating Malfoy a little more. Speaking of which, where is the git right now?"  
  
Harry gestured helplessly toward the castle, "somewhere in there..."  
  
"Oh, that helps a lot."  
  
"Why do you want to know, anyhow?" Harry asked, suddenly suspicious.  
  
"I'm planning on practicing those new hexes we learned before break-"  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"I was just kidding Harry! I want to have a talk with him, to settle things."  
  
"Oh," Harry breathed a sigh of relief, "well, good luck with that. I'm going to go to the library for a bit."  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Malfoy," Ron started, catching up to the blond haired boy.  
  
Draco turned hesitantly, figuring Ron couldn't have anything good to say.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
Draco sniffed, "you're breaking up with me?"  
  
"Don't test my patience, " Ron frowned, "I can hit you very hard if I have to."  
  
For once, Draco backed down from an argument, "okay, let's have at it then. I assume you've talked to Harry?"  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
"And? Are you two the dynamic duo again?"  
  
"We've made up, yes. Now you and I need to come to an understanding."  
  
"About how you're a great pra,t and my attitude could be misconstrued as overly-zealous in the mean department, but we should love each other as brothers and be the best of friends like you and Harry?"  
  
"Listen, Malfoy. You're never going to have what I have with Harry. Just the same as I will never have what you have with Harry-"  
  
Draco looked appalled, "well, I should hope not."  
  
"-the point is, we can share Harry's love and friendship without stepping on each other's toes. We don't have to be friends. We don't even have to like each other. All we need is to put forth an effort to get along, for Harry."  
  
"That was a touching speech, Weasley."  
  
"I try my best."  
  
Draco held out his hand for Ron to shake, "For Harry?"  
  
"For Harry," Ron agreed, taking his hand.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
END OF CHAPTER!!!  
  
also, we apologise for the chapter being so short. we're just scared because now we're at the end of the story, and we don't want it to end. hehe... ah well, 2 to 3 more chapters left. so, please don't lose intrest.  
  
mucho love,  
  
bob and fred 


	9. Suspicions Abound

Well, here, finally, is another chapter. I don't think I need to remind anyone that it's been awhile. I also don't blame anyone for forgetting about this story. I apologise deeply for the horrible amount of time it has taken me to get my ass in gear. I have been distracted by too many things. But I've decided that it's time to finish this, because Harry and Draco deserve that much. So, love me or hate me. I don't care. BUT. I promise that I will finish it, if not soon, then atleast by the end of the summer. No more excuses.

Warnings/Disclaimer: Not mine and never will be. Involves non-explicit man sex. Also, Draco struggles in ways that might be triggering to those recovering/suffering from self injury.

* * *

Pansy was annoying Draco. She did this on occasion, albiet less frequently of late. Still, here she was, having accosted him outside his dormitory and insisting he accompany her to the upcoming trip to Hogsmeade.

"I told you, I have other plans, THANKS," he was now gritting his teeth in an effort to remain pleasant.

"Are you seeing someone else?" she asked, glaring at him.

"No. But I'm not seeing you either, now if you'd kindly back out of my personal space-"

"What does she have that I don't?" Pansy demanded.

"About 8 inches, " Draco responded, straight-faced.

She blinked, astounded. She was finally about to speak again when they heard snickering from inside Draco's room. She gave up and walked away. No sooner had she passed from view when a hand reached out from the room and dragged Draco back in, closing the door and throwing him against it.

"8 inches?" Harry smirked, "maybe I should buy you some measuring tape for your birthday."

"I was being generous, Potter," he drawled, though he began pushing Harry backward toward the bed.

"Funny, I have yet to hear a complaint."

"Shut up," Draco replied happily, giving Harry a hefty shove backwards onto the bed, "I'm about to have my wicked way with you."

* * *

Meanwhile, Pansy had switched tactics, rounding on Crabbe and Goyle.

"Who's Draco with up there?"

They gave each other a worried look, before Goyle turned back to her, "we don't know what you're talking about."

She smirked, pulling something out of her pocket, "Yeah? Well I've got a chocolate frog here that says you do."

"IT LIES!" Crabbe shrieked, stabbing it with his wand and shouting hexes at random.

The frog promptly exploded, all over Pansy.

"Now would be a good time to reinstate that our loyalties lie with Draco, not you," Goyle attempted bravely.

Shocked for the second time that day and covered in chocolate, she watched them amble out of the room.

* * *

"We have to be careful now, she's on to us," Draco sighed, fiddling with his wand as he lay on his back, Harry layed out across his mid-section and nearly asleep.

"Who cares?" he mumbled, stretching a little and looking too unconcerned for his own good.

"She could tell on us."

Harry snorted, "well, then we'll pull her hair and be even with it."

"My father would try to kill you."

"Quite unimpressive, given the circumstances of the last several years. He'll have to wait in line, I think."

"I'm being serious."

"So am I. But if you're really that worried, I guess we shouldn't come here anymore, too close to the enemy."

"You're room?"

"If somebody saw you walking towards Gryffindor Tower..."

"Right, then what do you propose we do?"

"How do you feel about running away to Bulgaria and becoming mimes?"

Draco gave him the finger.

"See, you're already so good at nonverbal communication, it'll be easy."

He didn't dare look up, he could feel the glare Draco was giving to the back of his head, "Oh come on, can't we figure this out tomorrow? You've tired me out."

"First thing in the morning," Draco warned, though he petted Harry's head until the boy fell asleep.

He remained awake for hours, the skin on his wrist itching with an infuriating want.

* * *

Finally, at 3 a.m. Draco rolled out of bed, still unable to sleep. He paced the room for awhile, jaw clenched in anxiety and lightly scratching at very faint scars. He couldn't do it, not after all they'd been through, with how far they'd come. Feeling as though he were going to vomit, he sprinted out of the room and down long hallways until he reached _their_ bathroom. Laying on his back, he stared up at the cieling, panting. He prayed for the feeling to go away, cursed violently at the little voice in his head that insisted he get up, look for something, anything, sharp.

"I don't need it, " he crossed his arms over his chest, squeezing his eyes closed, "there's no reason to, nothing's happened. I should be sleeping right now. I _don't need it."_

"Of course you do," came a voice in the direction of the toilet.

Draco looked up to find a girl standing there, gazing at him with sympathy. "You'll always need it. Even I need it, and I've been dead for fifty years."

"How do you know what I'm talking about?"

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it? I mean, you're digging your fingernails into your wrist so hard that you've almost drawn blood. Plus, I've seen you in here before, doing it."

"Did... did you die because of it?" He asked, curious despite being put off at having been spied on.

"Oh, no. I mean, I might have, if I'd had more time, who knows?"

"But you obviously can't do it anymore, I mean... being transparent and all," Draco stammered, "so-"

"I've made a list of all the things that make me happy. Whenever I get an urge, I pick one and do it."

"That actually works?" Draco sounded skeptical.

:"Sometimes. I just figure that I haven't found anything yet that makes me truly happy. Besides, well, you know."

Draco nodded. "I thought I could do it if I was with Harry. I mean, he makes me happy, like I've never been before. It's just- I'm worried it won't last."

She frowned, "That's stupid. Of course it _won't _last, nothing in this world does. But you have him _now_, isn't that what matters?"

"You're right," Draco mumbled, shivering at the thought. "The greatest thing that's ever happened to me is sleeping alone right now. All because I've forgotten how to appreciate what's right in front of me."

"Good, then you're not totally hopeless."

They stared at each other for a moment.

"What are you waiting for? Go back to him."

"Right." Draco got up, adjusting his shirt, "er... thanks, for helping me see my own stupidity."

She grinned, "Anytime. Just don't forget about me."

"I'll be back to visit."

"That's what you're friend said," she scowled, suddenly, "I can't remember the last time we talked."

"We'll both come back here tomorrow, around midnight. How about that?"

"You're not as bad as everyone says. I'm not surprised."

She smiled warmly at him. He gave a small nod and stepped out the door, letting it swing shut heavily behind him. He was surprised to find that the sun was already up. He began to run back to his room in an effort to get there before Harry woke up.

* * *

Hands were shaking Harry, but he groaned and rolled over.

"Potter," came a grunt, and then, louder, "Uh, Potter, come on now, wake up."

Somebody was now poking him in the head as well. He slowly opened his eyes to find Crabbe and Goyle standing over him, Draco nowhere in sight. He surpressed the urge to be very frightened. They shuffled their feet awkwardly.

"You... you're not, _naked _under there, are you?" Goyle asked, trying to hide a shudder.

Harry shook his head, "no..."

They grabbed him and pulled him over to the closet, shoving him in and bracing themselves nonchalantly in front of the door as he pounded on it.

"Quiet, it's for your own good!" Crabbe snarled, giving the door a loud kick as the one at the other end of the room opened.

Pansy stepped in tentively, obviously having heard the loud noises. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion as she noted Crabbe and Goyle standing on the far side of the room trying to look innocent.

"What are you two goons up to?"

They whispered to each other for a moment, then looked at her, "we're trying to figure out the best way to go about hexing you."

She stepped back in surprise, "awfully brave for a pair of henchmen, aren't you? Maybe too confident as well. Expelliarmus!"

Both boys flew backward into the door, knocking it open. Pansy and Harry stared at each other for a moment, as Crabbe and Goyle lay groaning on the floor. As if on cue, Draco came running into the room, skidding to a halt halfway toward the bed. Turning slowly, he took in the sight of Harry, in his boxers, standing over Crabbe and Goyle who now lay still, though panting a bit. Pansy was staring at them with a dumbstruck look on her face.

"Well," he said, finally, "it's obvious what's going on here."

Pansy gave him a pleading looking, obviously hoping for some other explanation.

"Potter is seducing all the Slytherins to get on our good side, so he can spy on us, and STUPEFY!" He cried suddenly, pointing his wand at Pansy.

She fell to the floor, motionless.

"Now what?" Harry asked, his head whirling from the increasingly rude awakening.

"I don't know," Draco admitted, "I hadn't really planned on doing that. This certainly puts a damper on our morning."


End file.
